Bringing May Flowers
by purpledragon6
Summary: Just a fluffy little drabble. Set in an AU where Sapphire and Ruby are Garnet's mothers but are still Crystal Gems, the pair decide that maybe another baby won't be so bad... Right?


**A/N: Okay, so last night I had a dream that I could hover around for a few seconds at a time before gently going back to the ground. During this, I went to talk to my dad about my new found powers, when I suddenly was transported to this weird alternate world with Garnet, who was talking to a little girl that looked like a red skinned, short haired version of sapphire (Minus the bands) and BOOM! This story came about!**

 **Warning: Does contain fempreg (Sorta).**

 **This takes place in that popular AU where Sapphire and Ruby are Garnet's parents, but it still keeps to the original world of Steven Universe.**

* * *

They say you never truly experience something until it happens to you. Garnet would be able to confirm that this saying was in fact true, because even with her future vision showing her the events about to unfold, nothing came close to the real deal. Now, while she had been through this process before when her friend Rose gave birth to her son, Steven, it for some reason felt entirely different now that it was happening in her own little biological family unit.

"Has it happened yet?" Garnet was suddenly pulled from her thoughts, as little Steven poked his head into her bedroom for what seemed to be the millionth time that day.

"No, Steven. Not yet." Garnet replied, slowly gesturing for the boy to come it.

"Aww! Why does it have to take so long!?" The boy groaned, dramatically tossing himself at the older gem as she responded by wrapping her arms around his pudgy frame.

"Having gem children isn't like having human children." Garnet reminded him gently, picking him up from under his arms and putting her on her head. "It takes both time and patience for it to work.

"Oh... So is Sapphire go-" Garnet couldn't hold back a quick laugh, as her future vision had already alerted her to the upcoming question.

"No, Steven. Gem birth doesn't work that way." She corrected him quickly. "And before you ask, no, they're both mothers in this situation. Even if Ruby is more of a tough one..."

"Then how does it work? Thats how my mom had me." Steven asked sweetly, adjusting himself on the other's head so he could look down at her eyes.

"Steven, gem birth is a lot like fusion. When gems decide that they want children, they take their physical forms and combine them with another gem to form an entirely new being that is a bit of both of them." She said with a simple shrug. "But unlike in fusion, a gem can split their forms multiple times, since their bodies are inorganic and simply an illusion, and make more than one new gem."

"Oh... I still don't really get it, but it sounds cool!" Steven giggled, hugging the sides of Garnet's hair as he spoke.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool... Now if only it didn't take so long..." Garnet mumbled, slightly fearing that Steven would go silent.

"Hey, Garnet?" No such fear with this little one around.

"Yes, Steven?" Garnet asked, glancing over to her door to see Pearl now sticking her head inside, and giving her the same gesture she had given to Steven.

"How come you don't call Sapphire and Ruby mom?" He asked suddenly, kicking his feet a little. "Are you going to call the new gem your little sister? Or no?"

"Hmm, I guess I could call her that, but I don't have to." Garnet replied, gently lifting the other off of her head and setting him down. "Love is love no matter what you call them."

Smiling softly, she looked over to Pearl, who was looking just as frazzled today as she did the day Rose had gone into labor. The usually neat and tidy gem had bags under her blue eyes and her hair, which was usually a perfect turnip shape, was now slightly flattened and curled around her face. From what Garnet could tell, she probably hadn't slept since this whole process began... Which was several months ago.

"Pearl, everything is going to be fine." Garnet assured her with a soft frown. "This is a gem birth. Sapphire and Ruby will be fine."

"I know, I know, but can you really blame me for being worried during one of the most dangerous times in a gem's life!?" Pearl's voice had rose several octaves during her question, and was apparently loud enough for Amethyst to hear from her own room.

"Did it happen yet!?" The purple skinned gem's tone came from the doorway, followed by her running footsteps into the room. "Is she here yet? Did I miss it? Ugh, why didn't anyone come and get me!?

"No, Amethyst. Shes not here yet, and you didn't miss a thing." Garnet muttered, her eyes quickly glancing at the clock in Steven's room before the door shut behind Amethyst. "Its only been a few hours. With our luck, it'll happen sometime around tomorrow morning at this rate."

A collective groan came from the formerly two youngest gems, followed by a stern grunt from Pearl. Garnet sighed heavily and shook her head as she glanced over at the newest door in her room. Behind it was the new gem's nursery, where her gem-parents were currently in. Huffing out her chest a little, she began to tap her foot a little as she waited with the others for them to come out. Though she wasn't overly worried that something bad would happen, she was growing rather impatient with waiting. As a matter of fact, she was considering walking into the room herself just to check on them, but soon found that she didn't need to, as the door suddenly opened and out stepped Ruby, who looked tired like Pearl, but also very happy.

"Is she here yet!?" A collective shout from the other four gems present soon came.

"She is, but don-" Ruby was cut off by a miniature herd of gems rushing towards the door.

With a huff, she stepped out of the way of the door and let them all enter at once, knowing that Sapphire would probably kill her later for it. After all, she had been sent out to the main room only to bring in Garnet first, and to let the other's come in after Garnet had met the new gem. Not that it mattered now,because they would all get to meet her. Peaking into the room, Ruby smiled warmly as she watched the gems crowd around Sapphire, who was now holding a little bundle in her arms. The newest addition to the Crystal Gem family as well as Ruby and Sapphire's family; **Amber.**


End file.
